Lamentos
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Un lugar de confesiones... un lugar de piedra...


_**Lamentos…**_

En este lugar tan alto, con el alma hecha piedra, con la voluntad encerrada y las alas amarradas… no hago más que pensar ¿Qué será de mi?... malditas sean las cadenas que me atan, maldito sea el pánico que me invade el estar aquí inmovilizado, con los sueños rotos, con la esperanza encerrada en un cuerpo de piedra inmóvil sobre el mas hostil de los campos.

Miro hacia abajo, en mi rostro las lágrimas han quedado grabadas como en la más triste estatua, en mi cuerpo se notan las heridas que infligí hace tanto sobre mi propio destino, maldito destino que me ha llevado hasta aquí… aquí…. En mi última confesión, aquí donde todo hay y nada a la vez, aquí donde solo puedo recapacitar sobre mis actos anteriores que llevaron a la ruina mi presente, mi futuro.

Cerca o lejos puedo sentir a mis camaradas sufriendo el tortuoso tormento de una vida de injusticias, de excesos, de falsedades y secretos que nos han llevado a todos al límite de esta soledad incierta, de este miedo profundo que hiere el corazón. Siento sus almas tan cerca que pueden calar la mía, miro su pesadez, su llanto, el sufrimiento y solo puedo pensar que no merecen estar en este lugar, en esta fría piedra caliza, en este monumento al dolor y la injusticia a la que jamás debimos llegar.

Malditos los dioses que se creyeron superiores a todo, malditos los que creyeron que merecian someter a los hombres y llevarlos a la consecuencia final, la catástrofe apocalíptica de una era de envidias y pecados, ¡¡no!... nosotros jamás nos rebelamos contra los dioses por mantener nuestra postura de envidias y desastres… nosotros peleamos por una libertad confusa e incierta, por la libertad de elegir nuestros destinos, no estar sometidos a guerras confusas y a la voluntad de esas divinidades…esas divinidades que tan solo se atreven a jugar con nuestras almas como si de muñecos de papel se trataran.

Nuestros destinos siempre fueron regidos por los dioses… nosotros les adorábamos y en algún tiempo les ofrendábamos… ahora tan solo nos han dado la espalda y hemos pagado en carne y alma el pecado que cometimos… la rebelión, por la única diosa que nos mira tal y como somos…. Como hombres… como humanos.

Estoy inmovilizado y la peor de mis torturas es mirarlo a él, la imagen idéntica a mí, mi rostro tallado en piedra con lágrimas idénticas… pero de un dolor ajeno y distinto al mío… me pesa mirarle, me pesa que vuelvan a encerrarle de forma tan injusta como alguna vez yo mismo lo hice. Es mi hermano, sus lagrimas son hiel en mi alma, sus lagrimas me lastiman cada parte conciente de mi alma… sus lagrimas son mías y su dolor también… como hubiera querido salvarle de este destino patético.

Como duele estar aquí, tan solo escuchar mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos de una vida cargada de culpas interminables, de pecados dolorosos. Como me duele sentir la sangre de los míos en las manos, como me duele escuchar los lamentos de mis compañeros, aquellos que cayeron en la batalla que yo mismo ocasione, les arrebate sus vidas y sus sueños, por una imagen falsa, por una rebelión que jamás será… al final los dioses rigen, por ellos estoy aquí… como les odio… como me odio.

Como me odio por traerles a la muerte y no haber seguido la senda del bien que creí tenia al alcance, como me odio por sentirme juez implacable, símbolo de justicia cuando mis propósitos fueron sucios y egoístas, cuando me atrevía a usar el ropaje de santo dorado para fines malévolos en contra de los míos. Y entre mas me ahondo en mis pensamientos, en mis frías soledades, solo puedo pensar en una cosa: "lo merezco, merezco estar aquí"… pero no dejo rogarle a mis propias fuerzas, a mi propia diosa que los libere… que se lleve a todos de este frió lugar, que me deje pagar los pecados que cometí… reflejos idénticos…destinos idénticos… que me deje pagar los pecados de mi hermano…

Al final, cuando miras atrás y te das cuenta de lo solo que estas, de todo lo que hiciste en nombre del honor y la justicia… solo puedes reprocharte…"que pena, que no hayas tomado el verdadero camino desde el principio"…. Y estoy aquí… llorando, suplicando... en el muro de los lamentos…


End file.
